An integrated circuit is typically formed on a substrate by the sequential deposition of conductive, semiconductive, or insulative layers on a silicon wafer. One fabrication step involves depositing a filler layer over a non-planar surface and planarizing the filler layer. For some applications, the filler layer is planarized until the top surface of a patterned layer is exposed. For example, a conductive filler layer can be deposited on a patterned insulative layer to fill the trenches or holes in the insulative layer. After planarization, the portions of the conductive layer remaining between the raised pattern of the insulative layer form vias, plugs, and lines that provide conductive paths between thin film circuits on the substrate. For other applications, the filler layer is planarized until a predetermined thickness is left over an underlying layer. For example, a dielectric layer deposited can be planarized for photolithography.
Chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) is one accepted method of planarization. This planarization method typically requires that the substrate be mounted on a carrier head. The exposed surface of the substrate is typically placed against a rotating polishing pad with a durable roughened surface. The carrier head provides a controllable load on the substrate to push it against the polishing pad. A polishing liquid, such as a slurry with abrasive particles, is typically supplied to the surface of the polishing pad.
One problem in CMP is using an appropriate polishing rate to achieve a desirable profile, e.g., a substrate layer that has been planarized to a desired flatness or thickness, or a desired amount of material has been removed. Variations in the initial thickness of a substrate layer, the slurry distribution, the polishing pad condition, the relative speed between the polishing pad and a substrate, and the load on a substrate can cause variations in the material removal rate across a substrate, and from substrate to substrate. These variations cause variations in the time needed to reach the polishing endpoint and the amount removed. Therefore, it may not be possible to determine the polishing endpoint merely as a function of the polishing time, or to achieve a desired profile merely by applying a constant pressure.
In some systems, a substrate is monitored in-situ during polishing, e.g., by an optical monitoring system. Thickness measurements from the in-situ monitoring system can be used to adjust pressure applied to the substrate to adjust the polishing rate and reduce within-wafer non-uniformity (WIWNU).